Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: How can I NOT know what Sasuke's favorite food is? I've known him for so many years - we're even dating! ....Time to investigate. SasuxSaku oneshot


**Disclaimer: Don't own. Thank you to my brother for making a paper sandwich thing in his art class...(I was staring at it for a few minutes before I had the plot idea)**

**Enjoy.**

**XxXx**

"And then we–"

There I was: sitting in a room full of girls (my friends) and..._of course_, talking about our boyfriends.

This was an annual meeting that Tenten, Hinata, Ino and I have at least once a month (sometimes more often if something serious like, oh I don't know, Sasuke actually opening up or Neji asking Tenten to do something other than spar with him).

Nevertheless, I was just kind of sitting there, chin resting on the palm of my hand, and nodding along though. It was merely the same stories (Naruto did this, Shikamaru did that) and the whole "oh my gosh, what did you do after?"

"Sakura...?"

Really, I just want to go home now.

"Sakura?"

I mean, I don't mind these meetings and all. It's a great way to hang out with my friends and get caught up with news that I miss while I'm on my busy schedule.

"SAKURA!"

"What!" I snapped.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" The oh-so peaceful Hinata asked me and I quickly shook my head.

"So..." Ino gave a sly smile. "What's new with you and Sasuke?"

_But _ever since Sasuke and I have gotten together, it seems the gatherings with my friends have increased and increased. Truthfully though, he and I barely do anything together but missions and the occasional lunch or dinner together (and by together, it means _Naruto's_ included).

"Um... Nothing much. Just the usual," I said; they all let out a very dramatic sigh and gave pitied faces.

"Sakura! This relationship of yours is dead! You need to do something!" Tenten looked at me straight in the eye.

"Why don't you cook for him...instead of going out to eat?" Hinata suggested. "I'll make sure that Naruto's not going to interrupt."

"YES, THAT'S THE PERFECT IDEA!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs, slamming onto the coffee table in the process."What's his favourite food? We can help you make different meals for him!"

Oh. _No_.

"Sakura?"

What did Ino just ask me?

"Sakura?"

I'm what...seventeen right now?

"Sa-ku-ra!"

So I've known him for...twelve years...he's been on my team for...one, two...five years.

"What's Sasuke Uchiha's favourite food?"

I cringe, hoping that she would stop asking me the question.

Apple? No, he threw that away in the hospital. Cupcakes? Absolutely hates sweets.

"Fruits!" I yelled out. What? What did I say? He doesn't like fruits! He hates apples and apples are fruits, duh!

"Fruits?" They all asked me.

I keep silent for a while, as they stare me down. Finally, I say, "It's what keeps his skin extra healthy. I mean," Oh gosh, if they ever find out I just randomly made that up even though I know he hates apples which are fruits–Urgh! "Haven't you noticed how pale and smooth his skin is?"

They stared at me, and I inwardly pray for them to speak.

"Ohhh!"

I smiled. "Yeah.." And from that day forward, I realized that it was my mission to find out his _actual_ favorite food.

**Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" I told him early in that day, knocking repetitively on his house door until he opened it.

He glared at me, looking grumpy as he was every morning when woken involuntarily. "Yes, Sakura?" He was obviously not a morning person (kinda cute though...with the messy hair and everything).

"I'm here to make you breakfast!" I sounded cheery–

"Why?" – whereas he sounded the complete opposite.

"So you can have a healthy meal!" I lifted up a basket. Yes, a basket. I had fruits and vegetables, types of meat, dairy, wheat and a few sweets here and there. Yes, I am _determined_ to find out his favourite food.

"Fine. Come in." (The plan is so working, I think)

And so I walked into his restaurant size kitchen (I can't wait until I live here...but first things first, favourite food).

"So what do you want, Sasuke-kun?" Yes..this is _the_ moment.

"Breakfast." He simply said.

I gave him a blank stare. "But...what for breakfast?"

He let out a sigh. "I don't know. Surprise me."

I gaped at him, but soon, my lips twist into a smirk. _Fine, _I'll just make _everything_ and whatever he eats, he likes. Whatever he doesn't pick at, he dislikes. It's just that simple.

XxXx

"Here you go, Sasuke-kun!"

He stared at the immense amount of food I set on the table.

I lean back, nervous at the appearance of the table - I kind of doubled the serving size that we're supposed to eat in the morning, or is it double of double?

"Dig in!" I said, somewhat a happy tone in my voice.

He stared at me blankly before he started eating.

As he ate, I made mental notes: he reached for the bread and now the veggies, the fruits... Before I knew it, everything on the table was gone. How big is his stomach? I don't even think Naruto can handle this. Maybe...Chouji, but still!

"Uh...huh.." I muttered.

"Thanks," he said softly before getting up from the table and headed for the washroom to shower, which left me sitting there in the kitchen. I suddenly feel something, a sick twisting pain in my stomach. Afterall, how am I supposed to be his wife now if I don't know his favourite food! I just _know_ I'm going to be one of those wives who can't tell what their husband's favourite color, or, or movie preference is.

So I glanced to the window, my happiness sucked right out of me. My friends will certainly _not_ let this down.

XxXx

Kakashi waved goodbye to us as we all headed different directions to go home from training.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" I jumped right next to him. "Want to have lunch togeth–

"Hey can I join!" Naruto asked. (Stay out of this!)

"–no!" I answered too quickly. "I-I mean, Hinata wanted to have lunch with you, don't you remember?"

"What? Really?" It was so easy to trick this guy.

"Uh..yeah!" With that, he left, leaving me with Sasuke - I hope he's hungry!

"I have to go home to check for some files I have to send over to the Hokage."

Yes, here is my chance! "Don't worry, I'll cook!" I offered. I looked over at him. Did I say something wrong? All of a sudden, Sasuke's face looked _paler_ than usual.

"Aa," he said hesitantly, and I _know_ I will find out now!

XxXx

Now that I've received my second chance, I began making him lunch. Not as big as breakfast though, still a lot. Of course, instead of chicken, I used fish. Instead of lettuce, I used spinach. And, instead of fruits, I'm only using vegetables this time.

Sasuke slowly made his way downstairs (maybe Naruto or Kakashi injured him during training? His pace is slower than usual..) and sat on the chair. Of course, I ate with him so it wouldn't seem awkward, but I made sure to only eat what I needed and leave the rest for Sasuke to decide.

Nevertheless, I could only stop screaming _No!_ afterwards. My head started to scream: No! Stop eating everything Sasuke-kun! I don't want a pig for a husband (but please propose to me soon).

"Thanks," he said.

Realizing that my shift was starting soon, I part ways with him and head towards the hospital. Though, all during work, I stared into space. What could he like, what could he like? I pondered.

Then it hit me. Third time's a charm right? I'll make him–

XxXx

"Hey Sasuke!" I say, opening the door before he's able to open it himself.

"What are you doing in my house?" He asks curiously.

"I made you dinner!"

He blankly stared at me. "I just ate."

I frowned. (He is _so_ lying) "But..I worked my butt off and everything." Ha, that'll get him.

I watched as he looked at his dinner table. There were too many plates and bowls on it. I looked at him, the puppy dog eyes. Wait...the _watery_ puppy dog eyes where I'm about to cry.

"I'll..."

Yes! I love Sasuke. Of course, seeing as he hurt me for the first three years he's been on my team, he...owes me. Kind of cruel, I know, but I only make him feel guilty when I need it. It's _important._

"...eat _some._"

XxXx

"Some...huh?" I murmured, watching him. He ate more than some. He ate _most_.

My head slammed on the table when he was bringing the plates to the sink.

"Sakura.."

Did he call my name?

"Is there something wrong?"

I heard him sigh and pull a chair next to me.

I turned over to him. "No," I lied; he knew.

"Is it because Naruto keeps bothering us with our meals so you keep making me eat at home?"

"Yes..." my voice trailed off.

"And.." Awe, Sasuke, you know me so well.

"And..." I took a deep breath. "Itoldmyfriendsyourfavourite–

He put his hands over my mouth. "I want you to tell me...slowly."

Again, I took a deep breath. "Ino, Tenten and Hinata thought it would be a good idea if we spent more time together with my making you meals, _but_ I ...didn't-know-what-your-favourite-food-was!" I rushed the ending and could feel my face burning up.

I glanced at his face which looked like it was about to explode from..._amusement_?

"And you call yourself my number one fan. Didn't you and your friend used to stalk me?" Oh great, he had to bring _that_ up.

He leaned back on the chair. "You could have asked."

"But what kind of girlfriend am I if I don't know!"

He smirked. "Do your friends know _their_ boyfriends' favourite meal–excluding Naruto of course."

Personally, I don't know. Come to think of it, Ino has never mentioned anything about eating with Shikamaru and Tenten...she and Neji only go to expensive restaurants.

"Well, for starters...I don't like many things. But I do like fruits."

Whoa...Fruits? I guessed _right_? "But you didn't like the apples I gave you before."

"Fine, I like fruits with the exception of apples. Tomatoes are my favourite though."

Tomatoes! Yes, tomatoes! Why didn't I think of that!...Wait, what kind of person likes _tomatoes_?

"Then why didn't you just eat the tomatoes and leave everything else when I made you all those meals?"

He smiled and got up, lips just barely touching my ear. "Tomatoes are good, but _your_ cooking is the best."


End file.
